The present invention relates to running boards and in particular to running boards for three wheel motorcycles. Running boards for three wheel motorcycles are known in the art, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,705 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. However, prior art devices possess certain disadvantages which are overcome by the present invention.